A unwanted Wish Come True
by Moonlight the Eevee
Summary: When a freak accident leads Miharu to Yoite again, the Shinra Banshou decides to return. It has been two years, so why now? Is it because of Miharu slowly dying, or something with more dire consequences? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight: I hated how NNO ended, and decided to make a AU where they meet up again.**

**Eevee: In other words my sister was bored.  
**

_**Prologue  
**_

_As I stared at the man before me, all I could do was be indifferent. After all, my Yoite was gone. I had nothing left. "This is your end kid. Too bad your grandmother didn't have the money." He lifted his gun._

_"NO!" The man was jolted, but he still shot. I didn't even feel the pain. I felt the wetness before the dark overtook my body. I'm coming to see you, Yoite._

___**Chapter One**_

When my eyes opened, I panicked. I wasn't in the right place. I was in the hospital. I sat up, but when I looked down, I saw another body beneath mine. No, that was my body. Am I in a coma? People have claimed to have out of body experiences during those, right? I looked around and the door opened. Tobari-sensei's head appeared, and he looked heartbroken. He walked in.

"It's not fair, Miharu. I know how you feel about life now, yet here we are. Keeping you alive, for the sake of your grandmother. For the sake of us seeing you again. All you want to do is be with Yoite again, don't you?" We're all so selfish, aren't we."

Everything started to fade again, and then I was in a field. As confused as I was, I started walking against my better judgement. After all, maybe I could find him here. After about an hour or so, I was guess, I came across a old train station. No one was in it as far as I could tell. It gave me the feeling of familiarity though. I know I have never been to this station, so why?

_Are you ready to use me yet? I can bring both you and Yoite back, Miharu. Use me, Miharu. Use the S__hinra Banshou__._ My eyes widened as I looked around. She was still in my thoughts.

"Leave me alone! I told you I'd never want to use you! I can have all the desire in the world, but I am _not_ going to use you, fairy!"

"Miharu..?" A soft voice called out, making me freeze in my foot steps. I looked around, but know one was there.

"Yoite?" I called back, softly at first. "Yoite? Yoite!" I found him curled up on himself, shaking, like he was afraid.

"I'm hearing it again. I'm going crazy here! He won't be with me for a long time! No, I won't see Miharu again for a long long time! Oh Miharu, why didn't I left you erase me? This way you wouldn't be in pain, and nether would I?" I knelt in front of him.

I stared at him for the longest time. It's been two years, yet he was the same. He was in his normal fetal position, and his eyes were hidden under his hat. He was in his clothes I'd grown used to seeing him in during the Iga clan/Grey Wolves' days. He looked so hopeless and lonely. I can't bare to see him like it.

"Yoite, I am here! Yoite, please, look up!" He didn't move, but he went on mumbling.

"No, Miharu cannot be here. That would make Miharu dead. Miharu cannot be dead! I don't want Miharu here with me if that is true! Miharu cannot be here!" I frowned, grabbing his bare hands, wait, bare? I looked down. They weren't black anymore. This cause him to look up slightly, startled. "No! No! No! Don't touch me!" His hands jerked back. "You cannot be here!" I winced, grabbing onto his hands again. His eyes swelled with tears that wouldn't fall.

"Yoite I am here. Like it or not, but I am dying. I died the day you did on the inside." I said, gripping tighter, like he'd disappear. I'd had it happen once already. It can't happen again.

"Why? Why are you here Miharu?" A tear managed to slide out. "You have to go back! You can't die!" I looked down.

"I'm not dead yet in physical sense. I'm in a coma Yoite...but I can't go back. Not after seeing you like this." My head snapped up, and I fell beside him with a grunt as my head started to pound. "Yoite, please, don't make me go back to that place of pain alone again." I laid my head on his shoulder, eyes closing as my breath quickened.

_Use me Miharu, use the __S__hinra Banshou!_ I started to painc. How come she is bugging me now! I will never use her! _NO!_ And she was gone. I relaxed as my headache disappeared for now.

"Miharu?" Things went dark again.

* * *

Moonlight: Well?

Eevee: Please review our story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Moonlight: I hated how NNO ended, and decided to make a AU where they meet up again.**

**Eevee: In other words my sister was bored.  
**

___**Chapter Two  
**_

When I came around, I was in the hospital again, but in my body this time. My eyes wouldn't open, but I could feel the tube. in my throat. I was barely holding on. Why wouldn't they just let me die already. I had nothing in this world I wanted, I want to be with Yoite! Back in the station!

_I can always grant that wish and bring Yoite back._

I heard shuffling of feet.

"Ms, please, you need to go home! You too, Sir."

"But, please you don't understand! He's our friend!" Koichi...I'm sorry! I don't belong here.

"We can't leave him! We know he wishes to be with Yoite, but we can't just let him go! There is a chance he can live!" Raimei, please, just let me.

"It's been two weeks, Ms." That was the last thing I heard before the darkness consumed me once again. This time I awoke to see myself standing beside Yoite, who was still sobbing.

"Yoite?"

"Miharu has to go back! Miharu cannot die!" His head looked at me. He stood up. "You need to go back and live! Live on for me!"

"I can't, not without you, Yoite! You don't understand! I need you with me! I haven't talked a word since you...since you...Yoite why? Why did you use the Kira? You could have tried to find a new home! Start over, but you didn't! So why?" My legs gave out from the emotions that were coursing through my body and mind. "Everyday, I felt like I was being ripped again and again! I kept expecting to see you at the trains or at Tobari-sensei's home!" The boy in front of me stayed silent. Then...

"Miharu should erase Yoite." I shook my head. I couldn't do that now!

"No Yoite. I can't. I really can't do that...if you were never there, then how would that have affected me? Who would have protected me those times I needed it the most? Yoite you don't understand! Not only were you my best friend, but you were, no are, the love of my life! So why can't we just stay here?"

"Because Miharu is still alive, and Yoite is dreaming again. Miharu will go back." Yoite said, freezing my heart. "Miharu said it himself, he is only dying, but still alive! Go back!"

"Only if you come with me, Yoite." I repeated again. We both knew that if that happened, then I'd need to use the fairy.

"Miharu cannot use the Shinra Banshou." I smiled sadly.

"Then we will both stay here, for ever." But the darkness was already overtaking me.

* * *

"Doctor, we need to have them pull the plug soon. He is becoming a vegetable." A nurse said from standing beside my bedside. "How would they take care of him if he was dead on the inside and couldn't think." I felt my body spasm. "He's been doing that more and more."

"I know. I will talk to the grandmother tomorrow, maybe we can make an agreement. After all, two months is a long time in a coma. HE has one left." I wanted to protest at the doctors words. After all, I was only gone for an hour, right? If one hour there is a month here...what am I going to do?

This time when I blacked out, I was in the restaurant. My family and friends were gathered. "Ma'am, what are you going to do?" Tobari asked. Hana watching as well.

"I want to give him time to decide what he wants. If he doesn't come back by the end of the year, then I will let him go." My grandmother said. "After all, he's with his mother, father, grandfather, and that one boy, right?" Reimei started to cry.

"I want Miharu back! It's so dull! I even want Yoite back! Even if he has to use the stupid Shinra Banshou. Right Tobari-sensei?"

"I agree. His life is more important. That includes him bringing back Yoite." The world faded once more.

When I came back, it was beside Yoite. "Yoite?" He looked calmed, and looking right at me. "They...they want me to use her. They say I'm too important. They're even willing to take you back if it's what it takes. What should I do?"

* * *

**Moonlight: Well?**

**Eevee: Please review our story!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yoite stared back at me, just as lost. I felt hurried and afraid. For once I let it show. "What should I do? Do I use her? Would you come back with me Yoite?" He closed his eyes. "Yoite, please, I can't do this alone. I only have a few hours." He sighed.

"I love you, Miharu, but I don't know if going back is the right thing." I felt teas start to fall.

"For me? Please, Yoite, if you don't come with me, I won't wake up. I can't be without you." He hesitated.

"If it would save Miharu...then okay."

_Then it is time for you to make your wish, Miharu. Wish on me, and you will have your Yoite back. Wis__h__ Miharu._ For once, I did. I could feel the power pulse through me as she gathered it. _What is your_ _wish?_

"I want Yoite to come back to the world of the living with me. With all his senses, and memories." I felt the headache take on as I was being pulled back.

_Your wish shall be_ _granted._ When I opened my eyes, the power was fading and the doctors were rushing in. I felt a weight on my chest and looked down. Yoite was resting there. I smiled, reaching up to brush his hair. The doctors called my grandmother and friends. Soon, we were speaking.

"I heard you saying how you would even let me use the Shinra Banshou if I had to. I did. I couldn't leave him there. I've missed him too long. I love him." The boy beside me smiled.

Months later, I was able to return to school. Reimei and Koichi tutored us up to what we missed. I was happy. I couldn't believe it, but I was. I had my friends, my grandmother, and the love of my life. Not to mention that annoying voice was surprisingly absent.


End file.
